dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Tunnel
Details *'Title:' 터널 / Teoneol *'Genre:' Detective, crime, thriller, fantasy *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' OCN *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Mar-25 to 2017-May-21 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Tunnel OST Synopsis A police detective from 1986 travels in time to the present to save his daughter. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Choi Jin Hyuk as Park Kwang Ho *Yoon Hyun Min as Kim Sun Jae **Kim Seul Woo (김슬우) as child Sun Jae *Lee Yoo Young as Shin Jae Yi / Park Yun Ho **Kim Se Hee (김세희) as child Yun Ho **Lee Da Kyung as child Jae Yi ;Task Force Team 1 *Jo Hee Bong as Jun Sung Shik (in 2017) **Kim Dong Young as young Sung Shik (in 1986) *Kim Byung Chul as Kwak Tae Hee *Kang Ki Young as Song Min Ha ;Others *Lee Shi Ah as Shin Yun Suk (Kwang Ho's wife) *Kim Min Sang as Mok Jin Woo (Coroner) **Choi Seung Hoon as child Mok Jin Woo **Noh Tae Yub as teen Mok Jin Woo *Moon Sook (문숙) as Hong Hye Won (Dean of Hwa Yang University) *Heo Sung Tae (허성태) as Jung Ho Young **Ham Sung Min (함성민) as young Ho Young *Lee Yong Nyeo as Yoo Ok Hee (Jung Ho Young's mother) *Joo Ho as Reporter Oh / Oh Ji Hoon (taxi driver) *N as Park Gwang Ho *Kim Jung Hak as Kim Wan (Sun Jae's father) *Yoo Ji Soo (유지수) as Lee Nan Young (Sun Jae's step mother) *Seo Woo Jin as Jung Jae Hyung *Jo Seung Yun as Hwayang police station's department head ;Women Mass Murder Case at Hwayang in 1985–1986 (Eps 1–2) *Han Yeo Wool as Hwang Choon Hee (Rose cafe's staff and the third victim in 1986) ;Suicide at Hwayang Psychiatric Hospital (former Hwayang Chapel) in 2016 (Ep 2) *Park Myung Shin as Lee Sun Ok **Shin Na Ae (신나애) as young Sun Ok ;Kim Jung Hye's Murder Case (ep 3) *Jo Shi Nae as Kim Jung Hye/Kim Young Ja **Kim Hye Yoon as young Young Ja *Song Young Jae as Kim Tae Soo *Ryu Tae Ho as Jang Young Chul *Kim Choo Wol as hostess of Ho motel ;Local House Robbery and Yoon Dong-woo's Murder Case (Ep 4) *Choi Won Hong as Yoon Dong Woo *Choi Myung Bin (최명빈) as Yoon Soo Jung (Dong Woo's younger sister) *Jun Jae Hyung as Noh Young Jin *Jung Soon Won (정순원) as Young Jin's co-robber ;Choi Hong Suk's Murder Case (Ep 5) *Lee Dong Jin as Hwang Do Kyung (civil servant) *Jun Jin Gi as Kim In Hwan (teacher) *Im Kang Sung (임강성) as Ma Young Gil (baseball player) *Jin Yong Wook as Lee Dae Hwan (tow truck driver) *Woo Hyun as Go Man Suk (rest stop owner) ;Impersonation and Jo Dong-ik's Murder Case (Ep 6) *Seo Eun Ah as Kim Mi Soo *Jung Han Bi as Yoon Young Joo *Kim Min Kyung as Go Ah Ra's mother *Yoo Jang Young (유장영) as Kim Mi Soo's ex-boyfriend ;Sun Hwa Dressmaking Shop's Fire Case (Ep 8) *Ahn Yong Joon as Kim Hee Joon *Yoon Mi Hyang (윤미향) as Sun Hwa *Park So Jung (박소정) as Sook Jin ;Special appearances *Jung Suk Yong as Kim Jong Doo (ep 1, forensic doctor of Hwayang public health center in 1986) *Oh Yoon Hong as Madam Jung (ep 1, owner of Rose cafe in front of the police station in 1986) *Nam Moon Chul as Chief Oh (ep 1) *Kwak In Joon as Hwayang police station chief in 1986 (ep 1) *Jung Yi Rang as Lee Geum Soon (ep 3) *Choi Il Hwa as Yoo Sung Jae (ep 8) *Park Jung Hak as Senior police officer (ep 9) *Song Jae Ryong as Kim Kyung Tae (ep 12) *Seo Yoon Ah as 88 Park Kwang Ho's mother (ep 16) *Joey Albright Production Credits *'Production Companies:' Studio Dragon, The Unicorn *'Directors:' Shin Yong Hwi, Kim Kyung Chul (김경철), Kim Sung Min (김성민), Nam Ki Hoon *'Screenwriter:' Lee Eun Mi (이은미) Episode Ratings See Tunnel/Episode Ratings Notes *Filming began December, 2016. *For personal reason, director Kim Kyung Chul was replaced by Shin Yong Hwi, which started began filming from March. *This is the drama had highest rating of OCN series history. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:OCN Category:Studio Dragon Category:Crime Category:Thriller Category:Fantasy Category:Time travel